Jade teaches Jackie to roller blade
by Matrixchick
Summary: PG for swearing in later chapters. And for more of a summery look at the title.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or any thing.  
  
Notes: I had the semi last night! I had a blast! And I brought my friend Bryant and I got to show him off. I know you really don't care but your reading this so your gonna see it. We had the cutes little tree things in the drinks and they looked like palm trees so now you know that it was a tropical theme. ^_^ alright you put up with my rambling for long enough. Enjoy, reviews are loved flames are welcome.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jade Teaches Jackie How To Roller Blade  
  
  
  
"Jade, this is not nessicery. I will never need to know how to roller blade." Jackie protested as his niece instructed him on how to put on the skates.  
  
"Come on Jackie. You've got noting else to do. Today is your day off at the museum, we've had no news on Shendu's portals, the Dark Hand hasn't done anything, Captain Black has nothing for you to do, and I borrowed the Horse Talisman from Section Thirteen. So now you have no excuse for not learning how to skate." Jade said as she showed her uncle the talisman.  
  
"Jade, did you steal that?" Jackie asked referring to the many times Jade stole the talisman's from the vault.  
  
"Nope. Captain Black actually suggest me using it when he heard I was going to teach you to roller blade." Jade said as she adjusted the skates and ploped a helmet on Jackie's head.  
  
"Do not worry Jackie it is not so difficult to roller blade. I ,myself, know how to roller blade." Thoru said coming out of Uncles store. Jackie, Jade, and Uncle (who was still in the store) stared at him. "Uh in my younger days." Thoru said.  
  
"Jackiiiiiiiieeeeeeee, get beans for supper." Uncle said when Jade helped Jackie up. Just before they left Uncle started again. "One more thing. DON'T WEAR THOSE THINGS IN UNCLES STORE!" Uncle yelled before he left the doorway.  
  
Jade and Jackie looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay push one foot to the side, like this." Jade said beginning their lessen. She moved forward a bit. "See, now you do it." Jackie sighed as he did what she did.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackie pushed just a little to hard and he began to speed down the hill. "JADE!"  
  
"USE THE BRAKES!" Jade yelled as she skated after him.  
  
"Bad day, bad day bad day!" Jackie said as he tried to avoid seriously injuring himself or the people on the side walk. "sorry , excuse me, sorry sir. Pardon me." Jackie exclaimed as he bumped into a lady as he zoomed down the side walk. "Uh oh." Jackie gulped as he zoomed across a very busy street.  
  
"Jackie!" Jade screamed as she waited to hear the thud as a car ran over he uncle which never came. Jade skated over the cross walk as she hurried to catch up with her out-of-control-uncle. "Pull you heel up! The OTHER ONE!" Jade tried to scream instructions but all she managed to do was confuse her uncle even more and annoy some pedestrians.  
  
Jackie tried to steer and succeeded slightly as he zoomed into a park with lots of trees.  
  
  
  
"So what do think of the name 'Dangerously Finnish'?" Finn asked the other two people with him.  
  
"I think that sounds like a game boy." Chow said. Ratso opened his mouth to talk but the three heard a familiar scream. "Chan!" They looked over and then they took off a dead run. Jackie was out of control and headed strait after them.  
  
"Look out!" Jackie exclaimed right before he crashed right into them. Chow on the bottom the Finn, Ratso with Jackie on top. "Sorry." Jackie said as Jade came and helped him up.  
  
"Chow you okay." Ratso asked. The only response to his question was a low moan. (His eyes behind his glasses were bugged out. Sortta like when Jackie fell on Finn in the episode with Shendu.) "Finn we should get him some help."  
  
"Yeah bring him along." Finn agreed as Ratso picked up the smooshed Chow.  
  
  
  
___________-------------__________--------------_________-------------- _________-------------_-  
  
  
  
Should I continue? Do you want to know how they fix up poor Chow? I want 4- 5 reviews saying yes before I'll write. I'm sorry to all you people who truly do but the deal is 4-5 positive 'yes I want more' reviews and my brain and keyboard will come up with chapter two. Until the read the rest of my stories!  
  
^_^  
  
~BLAH ~_^ 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I own nada zip nothing. Damn.  
  
Note: A HUGE thank you to the people who gave me positive yes reviews! You really really made me happy!!!! I shall now hunt you down and give you all great big hugs!! And heh this chapter will be full of insanity 'cause well I'm me and I just had a soda and pure sugar (about 4 teaspoons). So enjoy and maybe Chow will be fixed up in this chapter.  
  
___________---------------____________-----------------______________------- -----___________  
  
"JACKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Uncle yelled as soon as a battered Jackie and Jade entered the shop with out the roller blades. "Were are the beans for supper?"  
  
"Beans? Oh sorry uncle I ::Thwap::" Uncle smacked Jackie on the head with his two fingers.  
  
"You always forget." Uncle said as he picked a book off the shelf and put it somewhere else. "Now how are we to have beans if you forget?"  
  
"Uh there are some in the refrigerator ,sensei. I bought some last week." Thoru said.  
  
"You will make a good apprentice!" Uncle said as he went to look for the beans.  
  
"Jade, you said you had the Horse Talisman, could I have it?" Jackie asked as he touched a huge cut on his wrist.  
  
"Uh heh well when you were busy chasing after the whatever-they-call- themselves-today I kinda tripped and lost the talisman." Jade said looking at the floor. Everyone was speechless.  
  
"THE DARK HAND, or whatever they are, could've gotten it by now! That is bad." Jackie said almost talking to himself.  
  
"Lets GO!" Jade exclaimed. Jackie smacked himself in the head.  
  
  
  
~@ the Enforcers  
  
The three bad guys people were at their storage were house. That was their new secret base. (They didn't own it) "What are we gonna do with him? We can't bring him to the hospital, we're still associated with the dark hand." Finn said talking to himself.  
  
"What about the Horse Talisman?" Ratso asked after he put Chow down behind a couple of box's on a blanked and matters. "We could break into Section 13 steal it fix Chow and then bring it back."  
  
"Wait." Chow croaked out in pain. Must had a punctured lung from a broken rib. he thought as he wheezed. "That girl. She had something in her pocket that fell out when she tripped."  
  
"The Horse Talisman? Chan's niece. Maybe we don't have to break into Section 13 after all." Finn said thinking out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I've got writers block people! So this chapter sucked I know. Anyway I'm trying as hard as I can so as soon as this damn writters block goes away I'll come up with chapter three. So thank you all for your reviews. ^_^ 


End file.
